city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Conditions
Conditions ADDICTED (PERSISTENT) Being unable to feed your addiction can result in the Deprived Condition. Sources: Alcoholism, substance abuse, Vitae Addiction. Resolution: Regain a dot of Integrity, lose another dot of Integrity, or achieve an exceptional success on a breaking point. Beat: Your character chooses to get a fix rather than fulfill an obligation. AMNESIA (PERSISTENT) Your character is missing a portion of her memory. An entire period of her life is just gone. Sources: Physical or psychological trauma, the Dominate Discipline. Resolution: You regain your memory and learn the truth. Depending on the circumstances, this may constitute a breaking point at a level determined by the Storyteller. Beat: Something problematic arises, such as a forgotten arrest warrant or old enemy." BESTIAL Your character acts on primal, physical impulses. Frightening things make him run. He meets aggressive threats with violence and anger. Take a –2 die penalty to all rolls to resist frenzy or physical impulse. As well, take a –2 die penalty to Defense due to impulsive action. Any rolls to compel your character to impulsive, aggressive action or escape achieve exceptional success on three successes instead of five. This could apply to Disciplines such as Nightmare, or Dominate under the right circumstances. This Condition fades naturally after a number of nights equal to the Blood Potency of the vampire who caused it. In the case of the predatory aura, this is the vampire who won the conflict. In the case of testing for detachment, this is the vampire’s own Blood Potency. After resolving Bestial, your character cannot be subject to this Condition again for a full month. Possible Sources: A monstrous predatory aura conflict, facing a breaking point. Resolution: Cause damage in someone’s last three Health boxes. BROKEN (PERSISTENT) Whatever you did or saw, something inside you snapped. Apply a –2 die penalty to all Social rolls and rolls involving Resolve, and a –5 die penalty to all use of the Intimidation Skill. Possible Sources: Tremendous psychological trauma, the Nightmare Discipline, some Ghoul Merits. Resolution: Regain a dot of Integrity, lose another dot of Integrity, or achieve an exceptional success on a breaking point. Beat: You back down from a confrontation or fail a roll due to this Condition. CHARMED (PERSISTENT) You’ve been charmed by a vampire’s supernatural force of personality. You don’t want to believe that anything he says is a lie, and you can’t read his true intentions. The vampire adds his Majesty dots to Manipulation rolls against you, and any Wits + Empathy or Subterfuge rolls you make to detect his lies or uncover his true motives suffer a penalty equal to his Majesty dots. Using supernatural means to detect his lies become a Clash of Wills. Possible Sources: The Majesty Discipline. Resolution: The vampire attempts to seriously harm you or someone close to you, you make a significant financial or physical sacrifice for him. Beat: You divulge a secret or perform a favor for the vampire COMPETITIVE Your character must assert dominance and superiority. Either she gives it her all, or she falters. Any time she’s in direct competition with another character, she suffers a –2 die penalty on any rolls where she doesn’t spend Willpower. As well, any rolls to tempt or coerce her into competition achieve exceptional success on three successes instead of five. This Condition fades naturally after a number of nights equal to the Blood Potency of the vampire who caused it. In the case of the predatory aura, this is the vampire who won the conflict. In the case of testing for detachment, this is the vampire’s own Blood Potency. After resolving Competitive, your character cannot be subject to this Condition again for a full month. Possible Sources: A challenging predatory aura conflict, facing a breaking point. Resolution: Win or lose a competition where someone reaches a breaking point. CONFUSED Your character cannot think straight, either because of some mental power or good old-fashioned cranial trauma. You take a –2 die penalty on all Intelligence and Wits rolls. Possible Sources: A blow to the head, dramatic failure when using some Auspex powers. Resolution: Take half an hour to focus and clear your mind. Take any amount of lethal damage. DELUSIONAL (PERSISTENT) You believe something that isn’t actually true. You don’t hallucinate images that reinforce your delusion; you may believe that you’re covered in spiders, but just looking at yourself is enough to clarify matters. Germs, on the other hand.… You can’t truly repress your belief, but spending a point of Willpower lets you come up with an explanation (albeit one that sounds psychotic when you explain it to someone else) as to why your delusion does not apply to a specific situation. Possible Sources: The Nightmare Discipline. Resolution: You completely disprove your delusion, or destroy the vampire who is the source of your paranoia. Beat: You adhere to your paranoid belief despite evidence to the contrary. DEPENDENT (PERSISTENT) Your character has become obsessed with a mortal. This obsession is for both attention and for blood. She suffers all the effects of a second-stage blood bond (see p. 100) as if she were bound to the mortal. Possible Sources: Daeva clan bane. Resolution: Death of the mortal. Beat: Your character suffers loss because she avoided responsibility for her obsession. DEPRIVED Your character suffers from an addiction. She is unable to get her fix, however, leaving her irritable, anxious, and unable to focus. Remove one from her Stamina, Resolve, and Composure dice pools. This does not influence derived traits; it only influences dice pools that use these Attributes. Possible Sources: Your character is Addicted but cannot get a fix. Resolution: Your character indulges her addiction. DISTRACTED Constant confusion and distractions buffet your character from all sides. She cannot take extended actions, and suffers a –2 die penalty to all rolls involving perception, concentration, and precision. This Condition does not grant a Beat when resolved. Possible Sources: Being in a swarm. Resolution: Leaving the swarm. DOMINATED A vampire has given your character a specific command that she cannot go against. You don’t have a choice whether or not to follow the command — your will is no longer your own. If your task has a natural end, such as “Follow that man until he enters an apartment then call me with the address,” you resolve the Condition once you complete it; otherwise it ends at sunrise. Once you resolve this Condition, you can’t quite remember what happened while you were under the vampire’s spell. Possible Sources: The Dominate Discipline. Resolution: Take more bashing or lethal damage than your Stamina. Experience a breaking point when following the command, and succeed at the related Resolve + Composure roll. Follow the vampire’s command. DRAINED Your character has been fed from extensively, and suffers from blood loss. He suffers a –2 die penalty to any physical actions, and rolls to stabilize and survive injuries. As well, after any scene where he exerts himself physically, he must make a Stamina roll or fall unconscious for an hour or more. The Drained penalty does not apply to the Stamina roll, but any wound penalties do apply. Taking damage, being fed from, or spending Willpower on a physical roll applies as physical exertion for this Condition. Possible Sources: A vampire’s feeding. Resolution: All lethal damage healed through normal means ECSTATIC Your Beast has been temporarily sated through the use of blood sorcery. For as long as the Beast is quiet, the character may feed as though her Blood Potency were three dots less than her rating (minimum one), and has a +2 die bonus to avoid frenzy. Possible Sources: Exceptional success on a Crúac ritual. Resolution: Feeding, sleeping, or resisting a frenzy. ENERVATED (PERSISTENT) The character is in the second stage of soul loss. Her instinctive efforts to shore up her Willpower by giving into her urges have failed, her Integrity has gone and her Willpower is now fading. In addition to the effects of Soulless, she can no longer regain Willpower through her Virtue, only her Vice. Indulging herself brings diminishing returns — whenever she does so, her permanent Willpower drops by one dot before she regains Willpower points to the new maximum. Possible Sources: Soul loss. Resolution: The character regains her soul. Beat: Lose a dot of permanent Willpower ENSLAVED (PERSISTENT) You’re totally in thrall to the vampire who inflicted this Condition. You can no longer tell when her instructions end and commands issued by Dominate begin. She tells you to do something and you do it. She tells you what you remember, and you remember it. This Condition counts as the Mesmerized Condition for the purpose of the Dominate Discipline. She doesn’t have to look at you to issue a command as long as you can hear her voice. You do not apply your Resolve as a penalty to the vampire’s dice pool for Entombed Command and Possession. Possible Sources: The Dominate Discipline. Resolution: Kill the vampire who controls you. Undo her mental control by supernatural means. Beat: You’re made to do something that you wouldn’t normally do." ENTHRALLED (PERSISTENT) You’re fanatically loyal to a vampire, willing to go to any length for him. You’ll happily take actions that threaten your own life — ramming a speeding truck head-on, jumping in front of a gun-wielding psycho, or handing over your spouse and children for the vampire to play with. The compulsion lasts for one night for each dot of the vampire’s Blood Potency. You need to spend a point of Willpower just to take an action that goes against your master’s commands. Doing so is an immediate breaking point at Humanity 1. If you fail, you chicken out at the last minute; only if you succeed can you do something that the vampire doesn’t want you to do. Possible Sources: The Majesty Discipline. Resolution: You take serious harm (more lethal damage than your Stamina) when protecting the vampire, or you succeed at a breaking point roll related to the Condition. Beat: You put yourself in harm’s way to protect the vampire. FALSE MEMORIES (PERSISTENT) The way you remember things doesn’t match up with how they happened. You might remember a son who didn’t exist, your alcoholic father abusing you despite being raised an orphan, or never getting married. You believe your memories to be true no matter what; even conclusive proof has a hard time getting through to you. Being faced with proof that your memory is fake is a breaking point for you at a level set by the Storyteller. Possible Sources: The Dominate Discipline Resolution: Face proof that your memory is false and succeed at the breaking point. Beat: Your character trusts someone or takes a risky action based on his faked memories alone FRIGHTENED Something’s scared you to the point where you lose rational thought. Maybe you’ve just looked down at a hundred-story drop, or seen a tarantula the size of your fist crawling up your leg. Whatever the case, you need to leave right now. Your only priority is getting the fuck away from the thing that’s frightened you — the hell with your stuff, your friends, and your allies. If someone tries to stop you from escaping, you’ll fight your way past them. You can’t approach the source of your fear or act against it — and if the only way out involves going near the source of your fear, you’ll collapse on the ground in terror. Supernatural creatures prone to loss of control, including vampires, must roll to avoid frenzy. This Condition lasts until the end of the scene; suppressing its effects for a turn costs a point of Willpower. Possible Sources: The Nightmare Discipline, coming face to face with a phobia. Resolution: The character escapes from the source of his fear. FUGUE (PERSISTENT) Something terrible happened. Rather than deal with it or let it break you, your mind shuts it out. You are prone to blackouts and lost time. Whenever circumstances become too similar to the situation that led to the character gaining this Condition, the player rolls Resolve + Composure. If you fail the roll, the Storyteller controls your character for the next scene; your character, left to his own devices, will seek to avoid the conflict and get away from the area. Possible Sources: Psychological trauma, encountering a breaking point, some Ghoul Merits. Resolution: Regain a dot of Integrity, lose another dot of Integrity, or achieve an exceptional success on a breaking point. Beat: You enter a fugue state as described above. GUILTY Your character is experiencing deep-seated feelings of guilt and remorse. This Condition is commonly applied after a successful detachment roll, p. 108. While the character is under the effects of this Condition, he receives a –2 die penalty to any Resolve or Composure rolls to defend against Subterfuge, Empathy, or Intimidation rolls. Possible Sources: Encountering a breaking point, some Ghoul Merits. Resolution: The character confesses his crimes and makes restitution for whatever he did. HUMBLED Your character has felt the touch of the divine and trembled. She feels unworthy and wretched. For as long as the Condition lasts, she suffers a –2 die penalty to Resolve rolls and may not regain Willpower from her Requiem. Possible Sources: Dramatic failure on a Theban Sorcery ritual. Resolution: The character regains Willpower using her Mask. INSPIRED Your character is deeply inspired. When your character takes an action pertaining to that inspiration, you may resolve this Condition. An exceptional success on that roll requires only three successes instead of five and you gain a point of Willpower. Possible Sources: Exceptional success with Crafts or Expression, the Inspiring Merit, the Auspex Discipline. Resolution: You spend inspiration to spur yourself to greater success, resolving the Condition as described above. INTOXICATED Your character is drunk, drugged, or otherwise dulled to the world around her. While she’s probably not hallucinating, her inhibitions and reactions are both lower than they should be. Your character suffers a –2 die penalty to all Dexterity and Wits dice pools. Characters using Social maneuvering against her face two fewer Doors than usual. Possible Sources: Heavy drinking or drug use. Resolution: You sleep it off, or face a breaking point. JADED Your character has no interest in the ways of the living. He eschews mortal society and only acts to better himself. Because of this, his Beast takes tighter hold on his actions. Any rolls to resist frenzy suffer his Humanity dots as a cap, and he cannot spend Willpower to hold back frenzy. He may still ride the wave. Possible Sources: Detachment failure. Resolution: Meaningful interaction with a Touchstone LANGUID Your character feels the draw of torpor. His actions grow sluggish each night that passes, until eventually he falls to the sleep of ages. Every night that passes with this Condition, levy a cumulative –1 die penalty on all actions. As well, rising from daysleep requires a point of Vitae for each dot of Blood Potency. Possible Sources: Losing a Touchstone. Resolution: Falling to torpor. LETHARGIC Your character is drained and lethargic, feeling the weight of sleeplessness. With this Condition, your character cannot spend Willpower. As well, for every six hours he goes without sleeping, take a cumulative –1 die penalty to all actions. At every six-hour interval, make a Stamina + Resolve roll (with the penalty) to resist falling asleep until the sun next sets. Possible Sources: Fighting daysleep. Resolution: Sleeping a full day. MESMERIZED Your character’s will is subordinate to that of a vampire. You’re not obviously hypnotized — you’re a bit quiet and reserved compared to normal, but nothing out of the ordinary. When the vampire who inflicted this Condition gives you a command, you cannot resist. If it’s something that you wouldn’t normally do, you might look like you’ve been hypnotized or that you’re sleepwalking, but otherwise you look and act normally. If you resolve this Condition, gain a +3 die bonus to resist further attempts to Mesmerize you in the same scene; you also can’t quite remember what happened while you were under the vampire’s spell. This Condition fades naturally after a scene, which does not count as resolving the Condition. Possible Sources: The Dominate Discipline. Resolution: Take any amount of bashing or lethal damage. Experience a breaking point as part of a vampire’s command. OBSESSION (PERSISTENT) Something’s on your character’s mind and she just can’t shake it. She gains the 9-again quality on all rolls related to pursuing her obsession. On rolls that are unrelated to her obsession, she loses the 10-again quality. Obsession can be a temporary quality per Storyteller approval. Possible Sources: The Acute Senses Merit. Resolution: The character sheds or purges her fixation. Beat: Character fails to fulfill an obligation due to pursuing her obligation. RAPTURED Your character is filled with the glory of God’s admonishment, the grace of her damnation. She finds an unsettling harmony with her Beast, due to the fire of Longinus’s words. She does not need to use Willpower to ride the wave, and can ride the wave on three successes instead of five. Possible Sources: The Anointed Merit. Resolution: Falling to frenzy or riding the wave. SATED Your character gave her Beast an outlet that stopped it from driving her to frenzy. Until she resolves this Condition, she has a +1 die modifier to rolls to resist Frenzy. Possible Sources: The Animalism Discipline. Resolution: Frenzy, or resist significant provocation to frenzy (a situation with a modifier of –3 or more to resist). SCARRED Your character was subject to a violent bite from Kindred fangs. He’s disturbed, angry, paranoid, and prone to lashing out. With this Condition, take a –2 die penalty to any rolls to resist fear, such as with the Nightmare Discipline or the Intimidation Skill. As well, any creature exhibiting a predatory aura attempting to frighten or intimidate your character receives a +2 die bonus. Possible Sources: A violent bite from a vampire. Resolution: Lash out physically, causing three or more levels of lethal damage to someone. SHAKEN Something has severely frightened your character. Any time your character is taking an action where that fear might hinder her, you may opt to fail the roll and resolve this Condition. Possible Sources: Facing a breaking point, the Auspex Discipline. Resolution: The character gives into her fear and fails a roll as described above. SPOOKED Your character has seen something supernatural — not overt enough to terrify her, but unmistakably otherworldly. How your character responds to this is up to you, but it captivates her and dominates her focus. Possible Sources: The Unseen Sense Merit, the Wet Dream Devotion Resolution: This Condition is resolved when your character’s fear and fascination causes her to do something that hinders the group or complicates things (she goes off alone to investigate a strange noise, stays up all night researching, runs away instead of holding her ground, etc.). SOULLESS (PERSISTENT) The character is in the first stage of soul loss. Without a soul, she can’t attempt abjuration, warding, or binding (see see The World of Darkness Rulebook or The God-Machine Chronicle). She is also more susceptible to possession — any dice pools to resist being taken over by another entity are at a –2 die penalty. The effects on Integrity and Willpower, though, are more severe. For as long as she has this Condition, she does not regain Willpower through surrender or rest, and her use of Virtue and Vice is reversed — she may regain one Willpower point per scene by fulfilling her Virtue without having to risk herself, and regains full Willpower once per chapter by fulfilling her Vice in a way that poses a threat to herself. Regaining Willpower through Vice, though, is now a breaking point with a –5 die penalty unless the character has reached Integrity 1. For a vampire, it is a breaking point at Humanity 2. Possible Sources: Soul loss. Resolution: The character regains her soul. Beat: The character loses Integrity because she indulged her Vice." STEADFAST Your character is confident and resolved. When you’ve failed a roll, you may choose to resolve this Condition to instead treat the action as if you’d rolled a single success. If the roll is a chance die, you may choose to resolve this Condition and roll a single regular die instead. Possible Sources: Encountering a breaking point Resolution: Your character’s confidence carries him through and the worst is avoided; the Condition is resolved as described above. STUMBLED Your character has hit a complication while attempting a blood sorcery ritual. Each successive roll in the extended action is at a –3 die penalty. This Condition does not grant a Beat when resolved. Possible Sources: Dramatic failure on a blood sorcery ritual. Resolution: The ritual ends. SUBSERVIENT (PERSISTENT) A vampire has pressed down on your will, and you find it hard to resist doing what she wants even when she doesn’t use her supernatural powers of command. She can give you commands as though you were Mesmerized even when you do not have that Condition. You can spend a Willpower point to resist her commands, but she can just Mesmerize you and order you that way. She still needs to use Dominate to alter your memory. This Condition fades naturally after a week unless the vampire applies it to you again during that time. Possible Sources: The Dominate Discipline. Resolution: Take more lethal damage than you have Stamina when following the vampire’s command. Experience a breaking point when following the command and succeed at the roll. Beat: The vampire makes you do something that you wouldn’t normally do. SWOONING Your character is attracted to someone and is vulnerable where they are concerned. He may have the proverbial “butterflies in his stomach” or just be constantly aware of the object of his affection. A character may have multiple instances of this Condition, reflecting affection for multiple characters. He suffers a –2 die penalty to any rolls that would adversely affect the specified character, who also gains +2 die bonus on any Social rolls against him. If the specified character is attempting Social maneuvering on the Swooning character, the impression level is considered one higher (maximum of perfect; see p. 174). Possible Sources: Be on the receiving end of an exceptional success of a Persuasion or Subterfuge roll, dramatic failure on using the Majesty Discipline, fed on non-violently by a vampire, have another character help you fulfill your Vice (if mortal). Resolution: Your character does something for his love interest that puts him in danger, or he opts to fail a roll to resist a Social action by the specified character. TAINTED Your character committed diablerie, and now retains traces of her victim’s soul. Once per chapter, the victim can come back to haunt your character and try to force her destruction. This brief burst penalizes any one dice pool by the victim’s Blood Potency dots, or adds to a dice pool opposing your character. This takes the form of subtle manifestations, or whispers that urge and distract. Your character may have multiple instances of this Condition, reflecting different victims Possible Sources: Diablerie. Resolution: A number of months pass equal to the victim’s Blood Potency score. Every level of aggravated damage your character takes reduces this time by one month. TASKED Your character’s clan, covenant, or family tasked her with a duty, and the responsibility carries weight. Take the 8-again quality on all rolls relating to the task. Any rolls not pertaining to the task lose the 10-again quality. Possible Sources: Dynasty Membership Merit. Resolution: Complete the task; fail the task." "TEMPTED Your character came close to losing control. Her Beast came at her, and she refused the call. Now, the Beast remains close to the surface. She gets a –1 die penalty to any rolls to resist frenzy. Until she sheds this Condition, each time she resists frenzy, the penalty increases by one. For example, after three successful resistances, note this Condition as “Tempted –3” on your character sheet. Possible Sources: Successfully resisted frenzy. Resolution: Kill. Fall to frenzy. Have a meaningful connection with a Touchstone. THRALL (PERSISTENT) The character has fully succumbed to the effects of soullessness. She may not spend Willpower points for any reason, may not use her Defense in combat, may not spend Experiences, and suffers all the effects of the Broken Condition (p. 301) as well. The player should only continue playing a character with this Condition if there’s a chance of regaining the soul. Possible Sources: Soul loss. Resolution: The character regains her soul. Beat: The character is victimized as a result of her Condition. WANTON Your character wants, for the sake of wanting. He’s distracted with temptations of excess and indulgence. Any Composure or Resolve rolls to resist temptation suffer a –2 die penalty. As well, the character that brought forth this Condition achieves exceptional success on three successes instead of five when making any rolls to tempt your character. This could apply to Majesty rolls as well as mundane social rolls. This Condition fades naturally after a number of nights equal to the Blood Potency of the vampire who caused it. In the case of the predatory aura, this is the vampire who won the conflict. In the case of testing for detachment, this is the vampire’s own Blood Potency. After resolving Wanton, your character cannot be subject to this Condition again for a full month. Possible Sources: A seductive predatory aura conflict, facing a breaking point. Resolution: Indulge in something that constitutes a breaking point" Clan Banes: Daeva: On their second and further drinks from the same source, roll Humanity. Failure causes the Persistent Dependent Condition toward the mortal (see p.302). The Condition only goes away with the mortal’s death. Gangrel: All her dice pools to resist frenzy are limited by her Humanity dots. This weakness does not affect dice pools to ride the wave. Mekhet: When the Mekhet reaches Humanity 6, choose a bane (see p. 108 for banes). As well, consider a Mekhet’s Humanity to be one dot lower for all Humanity-based banes (including sunlight and torpor). Nosferatu: When dealing with humans, treat the Nosferatu’s Humanity as two dots lower for the purpose of Social penalties, and treat any Presence and Manipulation failures as dramatic failures Ventrue: apply his first Touchstone to his seventh dot of Humanity. This means his first Humanity loss will also detach that Touchstone as the bane takes effect. Other Banes Bells: Your character cannot stand the sound of bells, and it causes intense pain. This only happens in the presence of actual bells; recordings will not cause pain. Each minute she’s exposed to the sound of bells, she takes (10 – Humanity) dice worth of bashing damage, and is provoked to frenzy. Some vampires manifest this bane in response to hymns (or Christmas Carols) instead of bells. Blood of the Unwilling: Your character takes no sustenance from the blood of the unwilling or the unknowing. When feeding from an unwilling vessel she gains no nourishment from the first few Vitae taken. This amount is equal to (10 – Humanity). Crossroads: Your character is confused when he knowingly passes through a crossroads. For the remainder of the scene, all his dice pools are capped by his Humanity dots. Face of Hunger: When your character finds himself hungry, it shows on his face and on his skin. His eyes grow red, and his skin pulls tight over his visage. He looks every bit the corpse. When he has less than five Vitae, his Humanity dots act as a cap on all his Social actions. Humanity also caps all dice pools to resist frenzy inspired by hunger. Grave Soil: Your character is tied to the soil of her place of death. If she does not sleep with at least a handful of dirt from her region of death, all her dice pools are capped by her Humanity for the next night. Hated by Beasts: Animals despise your character. They’ll put their backs up defensively, growl, hiss, or boast. Any attempts to deal with animals through Animal Ken or Animalism suffer a (10 – Humanity) penalty. Holy Day: Your character holds one day of the week holy. She cannot resist the daysleep, and cannot awaken during that day unless her body suffers damage equal to 10 – Humanity. Invitation: Your character cannot enter a private dwelling uninvited. If he does, he suffers bashing damage equal to (10 – Humanity). He cannot heal the damage as long as he remains inside. Open Wounds: Your character’s wounds stay open until she sleeps. She can heal Health levels with Vitae, but the wounds do not close until she’s undergone daysleep. Plague of Purity: Your character finds the pure of heart to be utterly repulsive. Any touch by a human with Integrity 8 or higher causes (10 – Humanity) bashing damage. Rat King/Queen: Your character attracts vermin. She’s always surrounded by rats, flies, cockroaches, or other creatures of plague. This causes discomfort and disgust in most mortals, causing her to fail any Social roll not related to the Intimidation Skill. She can send the vermin away for a number of minutes equal to her Humanity score with a Willpower point. Repulsion: Your character finds a certain substance abhorrent. Choose this when taking the bane, but it should be something that is likely to appear of repulsion enters a wound, it causes (10 – Humanity) dice of bashing damage.in many homes. For example, garlic, salt, roses, or silver are all valid repulsions. She cannot come closer than (10 – Humanity) feet from the item without spending a point of Willpower. As well, if the object